1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to amusement devices and more particularly relates to aquatic type amusement devices.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Children of all ages have found that when they are playing in a body of water, a hand shaped like a scoop can force a spray or stream of water a relatively long distance when the hand is propelled forwardly over the surface of the water with a portion of the palm of the hand below the surface of the water. Competitive games have been played when so forming a spray or streams of water and directing the same against opponents or against a buoyant body such as a beach ball.
Bennett, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,453, teaches an amusement device which permits a user thereof to direct the spray or stream of water a distance greater than is possible by using the hand of the user as a scoop.
To achieve this object, Bennett describes a conically shaped device that fits onto the palm of a user's hand. The device is comprised of an elongated open ended tunnel member, tapering from one end to the other.
When attached to the user's hand and partially submerged under water, the device directs and enhances a spray that results from the application of a forward stroke of the user's hand.
Although such a device achieves its objectives of providing amusement, affording exercise of the muscles of the arm for rehabilitative purposes, lends itself to manufacturing at reasonable costs, etc., it would be desirable to be able to enjoy the benefits of such a device without the fear and potential for injury inherent in using it. Unfortunately, Bennett's apparatus, the front of which is pointed, must be forcibly propelled in a forward direction in order to, for example, spray an opponent standing in front of the device.
More generally, it would be desirable to be able to direct a spray, or even several streams of water, in directions that are not in line with the direction of force exerted on the device which produces the spraying action.
Additionally, it would be desirable to add further safety features to such devices to reduce the inherent prospects of injury when such devices are used at play, for rehabilitative purposes, etc.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to be able to easily change either (or both) the force and the direction of the spray produced using an aquatic device designed with the aforementioned safety features in mind.
Further yet, it would be desirable to achieve all of the aforementioned features with an aquatic device that may be manufactured in a variety of sizes, using a variety of materials, and which lends itself to manufacture at a cost which is both reasonable and commercially practical.